The Music Played On
by BirdofParadise
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's relationship as reflected through a series of dances they share with one another. MILD SPOILERS.


**The Music Played On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. I'm not affiliated with ASP and company. Unfortunately.

**About:** The story reflects on Luke and Lorelai's relationship through snapshots of three different dances they share.

**Note:** This story has slight spoilers for episode 13 of Season 5. It also references Luke and Lorelai's dance in "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights".

* * *

He never liked to dance. It just wasn't his preference – to express himself that way, or any other way, - in public. He much preferred to stand on the sidelines, quietly and inconspicuously tapping a foot to the beat of the music. He never once participated in the town's annual dance marathon – although secretly he thought it could possibly be … _fun_. At least for the first few hours. He was sure he would get annoyed by hour three, and there was no way he would ever last an entire 24 hours. It's not that he couldn't dance. That problem had been begrudgingly solved in high school when all senior students were forced to learn the waltz in preparation for prom. There was no way out of it, - as it counted for credit. So, he had moped his way through it, holding onto Sally Townsend, who was sadly even less coordinated than he was. In the end, he finally did get the whole dancing concept down. Yet, he was convinced this skill would never actually come into use, as he had no intention of ever waltzing in his life. He remembers Miss Patty promising all the young and disenchanted young men that learning the waltz was akin to learning the "art of seduction". But, he just wasn't convinced, and therefore held onto his terrible disdain for the idea of dancing. Nope. Luke Danes did not like to dance much at all.

But, he has. For her. He has. More than once in fact. And, somehow, those moments – when she and him were pressed into one another swaying to musical notes that filtered through the air – were some of the most vivid memories he had.

* * *

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. "I thought you said you didn't dance?" she questioned incredulously. Had she heard him correctly? Had Luke just asked her to … _waltz_?

"Well, I'm a compulsive liar," he replied back, secretly praying she wouldn't recognize how nervous he was. He was both afraid that she would say 'no', thus dashing any chance of romantic interlude between them, and also afraid that she would say 'yes', thus forcing him and his feet to remember the steps taught to him many moons ago.

She was smiling now. Shock now transformed into a nervous excitement she couldn't quite explain. Dancing with Luke? The evening was beginning to take an unexpected turn. And, - God help her – she liked where it was going.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's dance".

Slipping her ivory palm into his, a singe of electricity burned through her body. Gulping quietly, she glanced up at him as he took her in his arms and began to step in synch with the music. '_He really can dance!_' she thought, both surprised and utterly attracted to this new side of her usually reserved friend.

'_Thank God'_, thought Luke. _'I haven't forgotten how to do this thing'_. As the notes of the music played on, his muscles eased and he allowed himself to carry Lorelai along with him. Finally looking up at her, brunette locks cascading around her face, he was pleased to see her giggling, obviously enjoying the interaction. He couldn't help but smile back. Slowly, they began to draw themselves closer and closer to one another, until she was snuggled into the crook of his neck. Each one silently wondered what was going on. Was a line being crossed? It was all so uncertain. And, yet it felt so right….

The music suddenly stopped.

Luke was jolted back into reality. He could feel Lorelai shift in his arms, - she was just as unsure as he was. What were they supposed to do next? She looked up at him shyly, almost in embarrassment, and removed her hand from his. The electricity, the connection, which had passed between them in those few minutes, had been broken, and he worried whether they would ever have another chance to recapture it. Whether he would ever have the chance to hold her in his arms again. To have her rest her head on his shoulder and let him lead her on the dance floor.

For once in his life, he wanted so badly to never stop dancing. But, he did. The next song being played was a fast one, and though Luke was wary of waltzes, he was even more wary of dancing to fast songs. And, so the dancing portion of the evening had unfortunately ended… leaving a trail of question marks in its wake. However, it was that feeling of Lorelai in his arms, that feeling of both exhilaration and comfort it gave him, which allowed Luke to move forward – to fight for the woman he wanted.

* * *

Almost seven months later, they would dance again.

"If you're in love," called the band leader, "please come on to the dance floor."

Lorelai looked up at him, pausing for a few moments, before cocking her head to the side. "Luuuuke," she purred. "Let's dance."

At first, he did not understand the significance of her request. "Nah. I don't think so." He really wasn't in the mood to humiliate himself in front of a crowd of people who undoubtedly already looked down on him.

But, she simply shook her head and laughed. "The bandleader said that couples who are in love should go on the dance floor." Her tone became serious as she reached for his hand. Her eyes flickered with expectancy. Waiting for him to confirm what she had indirectly expressed to him.

He could feel his heart jump just a little. Had she…? Did she mean…? He peered more closely at her, attempting to decipher the hidden message in her coy smile. Here they were at her parents' vow renewal ceremony, - parents who outwardly and unabashedly disapproved of him in every way -, and she wanted to dance with him, in front of everyone. Because…? Could it be because she loved him?

As if reading the convoluted turns of his thoughts, she slowly nodded her head and squeezed his hand tighter. The elation grew inside of him as he lifted her hand in his, gave it a gentle peck, and stood – bringing her with him onto to floor.

His hand pulled her lithe body as close to him as humanly possible. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck. And, there they stood, on the dance floor, for everyone to see. Declaring to the whole world – or rather to Hartford's high society – what they had not even verbally expressed to each other, - until now.

She was the first one to say what he had wanted to scream for many months now. "I love you." The quiet words enlightened his very soul and simultaneously lifted a huge burden from Lorelai's heart.

Leaning down, he passionately kissed her lips, pulling away long enough to whisper, "I love you too."

After many more minutes of kissing, they realized the music had ended, and that they were still locked in their intense embrace. Many eyes were secured on them as they finally pulled apart and made their way back to their seats.

"Well, we certainly gave them a good show, didn't we?" she stated in true Lorelai fashion. He could only shake his head and chuckle.

Several minutes later, he looked up and saw a man walking towards their table. He looked familiar… but, Luke couldn't quite place him. Until…

"Chris!" Lorelai got up from her chair and gave the man a quick hug. "I didn't know you were coming!"

He looked a bit disheveled, a bit embarrassed, and to Luke – a bit apologetic.

"Well, I couldn't miss this. It being the biggest social event of the year," he joked.

"No, I guess you couldn't," replied Lorelai. She then turned to Luke. "Chris, you remember Luke, don't you?"

Luke got up, - trying to be polite, - and extended his hand. "Nice to see you Chris."

"You too Luke."

The air was suddenly filled with tension. Luke could feel the atmosphere thicken around him.

"Actually Luke, if you don't mind, I'd like to take Lorelai for a spin on the dance floor." Chris turned towards his former flame, "What do you say Lor? Let's see if we still have those moves engraved in our heads?"

Lorelai looked inquisitively at Luke, who simply nodded his head. "Sure, you two go ahead." Afterall, there was nothing to be jealous of right?

Lorelai gave Luke a quick peck on the cheek, and headed out to the floor with Christopher.

Luke watched from afar as the woman he loved, - who apparently loved him back -, laughed in the arms of another man. He watched as her parents looked on from afar, - approval shining in their eyes and on their faces as they watched their daughter dance with the person who they believed to be the right man.

Unable to bear it any longer, Luke silently exited the reception hall. The music became fainter and fainter until it dissolved in the background. Now, the only sounds he could hear were the questions in his head. The doubts had suddenly resurfaced, and the dance and declarations he and Lorelai had shared now seemed like a distant memory.

* * *

He thought about that night now as he held onto this woman one more time. That night of turmoil and craziness. Of jealousy and bitterness. He had been wrong then. Wrong to assume that Lorelai would ever leave him or would ever betray their love. His false assumptions had almost ruined their relationship. Almost.

Everyone had always believed that Luke would be the one to provide strength and stability to this relationship. That Lorelai would be the one to falter somehow. Luke almost believed it himself. He had been foolish. Foolish to ever underestimate this woman. To underestimate the power of their love for one another. To underestimate what he meant to her.

And, so, on this night, as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor one more time, he was relieved that they were able to dance this way once more. This time the nervous energy of their first time was replaced with assured confidence. This woman was undoubtedly his. No hesitation of whether he should hold her close, - for he held her tightly by the waist, her chest pressed into his. No question of whether he dare look her in the eyes, - as he stared at her longingly, immersing himself in her blue eyes, knowing that she was also drowning in his. He didn't simply catch the scent of her perfume, - as his every breath was submersed with her flowery fragrance.

This time was also very different from their second such encounter. There were no disapproving eyes, as all eyes looked on with awe. Rory watched on, tears of joy in her eyes, as her mother and new step-father smiled contently in each other's arms. Emily and Richard, long since realizing the error of their ways, looked on as they saw – for the very first time - true happiness in their daughter's eyes. Friends reveled in the fact that Luke and Lorelai had survived through years of denial and hiding behind a friendship that was obviously meant to be more. They had finally found the strength to discover what others already knew – that they were each other's soul-mates.

Their first dance had been full of trepidation, fear that a line was being crossed, fear that something would change, - fear that it wouldn't change at all. Luke hadn't been sure of what he was doing – and also amazed that he had gotten to that point at all. And, now, looking at Lorelai swaying in his arms, he couldn't believe how far he had come. How far they had come. Their first dance was simply a prelude. They second dance had been a test. But, this… tonight… this was the final destination.

She looked up at him just then, her face still glowing from her newfound happiness. She leaned her forehead to his, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of her lips.

"Luuuuke… What are you thinking about? You seem very far away." She peered into his eyes. "You're not checking out some hot blonde, are you?" she teased.

He tightened his hold around his new wife. Wife. That sounded so good to him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Actually, I've always had a thing for brunettes."

"Reeeeaaaalllly?" she murmured.

"Oh yeah. Exquisitely beautiful, extremely chatty, brunettes with bright blue eyes, and unhealthy caffeine and pie addictions, actually," he continued, his fingers tracing intricate patterns over her white satin and chiffon dress.

"Well, then, … we're going to have to get you one of those," she replied as her lips grazed the side of his neck.

He stared at this stunning woman, - his best friend, his confidante, his partner, and the woman he had just married. Leaning down, his mouth caught hers in a loving kiss.

When they finally parted, he sighed, "Definitely, Mrs. Danes. I definitely need one of those."

And they continued to waltz as the music played on and on and on.

This time there were no more questions.

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)_


End file.
